


Too Slow - DreamnoBlade

by LittleZeeZee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Like Don't Read, Jealousy, M/M, Top Dave | Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dream can be a simp, help i'm still new in ao3 ;-:, techno can be a simp, we love jealous gogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZeeZee/pseuds/LittleZeeZee
Summary: George tries to bring back dream to him, but there was another male that recently taken a liking to his ex.Technoblade is his rival to this game.(This is a crosspost from wattpad)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	1. Prelogue; Second Date, But First Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, this is my first time being an author of ao3 so i guess i'll be new lmaoo.
> 
> yes, i'm the author of the book called "Too Slow" and i'm DerpyMariel there, but in here i'm LittleZeeZee LMAOOO.
> 
> this would mostly be copy pasted XD

Author's Note;  
This is the first time, I'm writing in the MCYT community. I am mostly in the MLBB community, but now I am currently in MCYT.

I do not intend to support real-life people to love each other unless they're a couple.

Also, this is a DreamnoBlade and DreamnotFound. The main ship here is DreamnoBlade.

And just so you know, dream only let people call him Clay, to those he cared and loved. He still lets George call him that sometimes. So there's a heads up that I'll sometimes mention 'Clay' instead of 'Dream'.

And this is Clay as in dream's persona and Dave as in Techno's persona.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

"Dream?", he waited for his boyfriend to reply. Although while he was waiting, he doesn't know that his lover is crying silently through his room.

So he typed to his computer, then chatted on the Minecraft chatbox. "Discord" after he chatted that, he was quick to wipe his tears down.

"Hello?" A British accent was heard from the other, "George."

"Yeah?"

...

'Why isn't he answering?'

"You. Bastard."

"What?" He said in a bit of a yelling tone.

"You are... You're mean George."

"Hey, Clay listen-"

"You've left me for a female."

George was quiet at that.

"Clay, please. You do know that I was invited to be in the Love and Host show, right?"

Clay sighed, "yes, yes but you acted as you did enjoy it though. I saw how you smiled at minx."

George tries to protest, but it didn't work. So clay had broken up with him, he was tired of the relationship, to be honest.

It was been 4 months ago since that happened, technoblade has comforted dream, while George was being called a "cheater" on Twitter, but now it's all forgotten. But for George, is to bring back dream to him.

He'll make him, his again.

Minx stated that she doesn't want the drama to be on her platform and has stated before that George did indeed kiss her, but she said no send hate to George. He already had a lot of hate in that 4 months.

PS; this is inspired by "Rule Six" by _acesy.

The name-calling has encouraged me by PHANTOMMEMBRANES's book called "worship".

Check out the authors I mentioned. Their good writers I promise. :)

\- DerpyMariel


	2. I Honestly Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Times of Dream and George.
> 
> What has happened to them before, it was the breakup?
> 
> Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can skip the chapter, it's just about Dream and George's history. Before the left for minx. And I don't remember anything about 'Love and Host' I really forgot about it, so I would really appreciate to explain for me, thank you.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Clay and George, ah it's a good combination. But of course, the other had to ruin it for some stupid show. When he already has a lover, but of course that still didn't stop him.

If Clay is being completely honest, he loved George to the bits and pieces.

He still remembers the time, where clay thought Becca didn't exist, he always remembers teasing george with slightly flirting and would always put on hints. Eventually george got those hints and ended up dating Clay.

He would always remember those times, even george would be in a stupid show. He doesn't mind george being a show, but it ticks him off whenever george would flirt back.

Yes, he's a jealous green man.

Though many people would always assume Clay as clingy, since he always acts clingy around george even his and george's viewers in twitch noticed that. But the fans don't really mind, since there is always formed name for them both.

Whenever Clay would be on stream, usually speedrunning and then have Nick and George as his guest. 

Even in the stream George and Clay would always flirt with eachother with such explicit manner— or just wholesome manner.

Clay still remembers that moment, where george was in a suit. Man, george looked handsome in the suit, but when george asked what he was wearing, he simply just said with a—

"Why would you wanna know?", He asked, while he wheezed a bit.

"Just tell me, dream" the british man answered, while he was smiling and he was smiling because of the fact that he has his face camera on, and Clay has his other laptop so he could see george's stream.

After awhile of pursuing dream to tell what he was wearing, he finally answered. "Okay, I'm wearing a white shirt and I'm wearing sweats" he answered.

And he looked at his laptop to see george's reaction, he wheezed silently.

And those moments, where George would always annoy Clay with—

"Come on, dream a face cam please?"

Of course, Clay was never gonna do a face cam, but he did promised his viewers and subscribers, he'll do a face reveal. He was just not comfortable to face cam while gaming.

And that lovely moment for Clay, it was where the Minecraft Championships. He was teamed with Nick, Karl and George. And their were in harry potter houses as Halloween costumes.

They've won the game and was crowned afterwards, and of course Clay insisted to kiss george in the game, and after that george yelled out loud in happiness—

"Let's go!"

Using Clay's good old line, whenever it's a win-win. And that time where george was silently jealous

After what he heard that, Clay has gone out on a date with Wilbur Soot. And that Clay has accepted his offer that they'll have a date at pizza hut, and how did that wilbur asked him?

Well Tommy was involved and was the reason why Wilbur has gone out a date with Clay, since Tommy is the message bird for Wilbur.

After that date, George has been so envious. When they're were practicing dodgebolt, george was acting weird and has even wore Wilbur's head when their training and of course Clay had to answer.

"No one"

And George wasn't even having that, so he kept pursuing him—

...  
...  
...

Oh...

He was dreaming again.

Dreaming about the lovely moments he had with George.

He sighed and moved to the side of the bed, he then wiped his tears and went back to sleep. And has always thought of hating George for awhile.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎


	3. Don't Cry For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay always visit Dave, whenever he's distressed he'll always come to Dave first, then george.

Clay always visit Dave, whenever he's distressed he'll always come to Dave first, then George.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

A knock came from Dave's spruce brown door, he was busy editing videos on his couch. But he was almost done, so he'll let this slide.

He opened the door to see his good'old friend, but from his vision he could see some tears pouring a bit.

"Clay?", He called out to him, Clay let him use his real name since they're were getting closer and closer to each other, the young florida man then wiped his oblivious tears that poured down on his soft pale cheeks.

"D-Dave.", He said stuttering, but he did cry so he could stutter.

"You can come inside, y'know", he said while scratching his neck. Clay nodded at him and smiled weakly as a thanks.

Dave and Clay then sat on the couch, Dave put away his laptop for editing and brought Clay some water, he saw how Clay chugged down the water pretty loud.

"You must've been so thirsty from cryin', eh?", He joked.

Clay smiled weakly at him, "yeah" he answered softly.

Dave then laid down slightly in the couch they're sitting on, putting his arms around the back of his head then looking at Clay, who placed the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Twitter has been explodin' with #cheatergeorge lately, y'know."

Clay looked at him and nodded.

"I've noticed that, since there are many people feeling sorry for me, and the hate is for george."

Dave hummed, then looked at the side.

"So-" he looked at Clay, who has his eye brows up. He continued, "you did say that you're going back to Florida, right?"

Clay shakes his head, "I've decided to stay here a little longer."

Dave chuckled, "why?, Ya' gonna miss me?" He asked teasing him.

Clay then looked at him with a little tinted red cheeks, but he wheezed-

"W-what?!, No! What made you think that?!" he said in his usual yell whenever the moment is unbelievable. 

"Dude, whenever you get drunk, you'll always cling onto me. And say—"

Then he cleared his throat, then mimicking Clay's drunken voice. 

"D-dave, I need more!, Give me more!—" then turned back to his normal voice. "And you'd cling on me now" he said, while smirking.

Clay is so rattle right now. It's obvious since his cheeks are glowing pinkish red, "h-hey!, I-i was drunk, okay?" He stuttered, while feeling his cheeks even glow more.

Dave just laughed even more, "anyways, do you think george will ever apologize to you?" He then looked at Clay, who has a sad face again. "Okay, okay I'll not mention George anymore—" he then got cut off by Clay.

Clay shrugged, while he put his hands onto his face and sighing loudly, "I'm just—" he paused. "I'm just tired, y'know." Dave hummed understanding his best friend's feelings.

"I-i always thought that I just want to hate him for awhile, like not contact at him, even make videos with him, or y'know discord."

"I mean, that's exactly what would I do if someone did that to me, but I'll mostly murder them." Clay then looked at Dave with uninterested look, and Dave just grinned sarcastically.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

Clay hummed, "guess that's why they call you blood god for a reason."

Dave smiled with pride, "of course"

The two then continued to chat and Clay was surprisingly feeling better, and Dave knew that when he saw the expression of the younger male.

Then suddenly a familiar soft fur was being placed on his arms, when he made a cradling arms. And he guessed it, it was his prince.

And his prince is his dog, floof.

Floof barked at him, Dave then gave him a straight thin line in his lips. And excused himself to scold his dog.

Dave then put him back onto flood's bed, and then started scolding him.

"You, young man. Do not disturb me, when I'm talking to you're future mommy, okay?" When Dave was telling him that, he was also pointing at him and then narrowing his eyes to floof.

Floof then barked softly and nodded, then dave rewarded him with a good boy and then gave him his treat.

Then Dave came back to the living only to find, Clay standing and grabbing his belongings he brought when he arrived.

Dave raised a brow, "you're leaving?", And Clay looked at him and, "yeah."

Dave scoffed, "why?"

"Because, um—" Clay then looked at the other direction, "i-i forgot to feed patches", cheeks blushing again due to embarrassment.

Dave chuckled, and then accepted the reasoning, "why?, Is it because my dog came running along?"

Clay then smiled and nodded, "anyways, thanks for being my comforter pig." 

"Eh?", Dave said.

"Ermmm—" he then waved his hands around, "n-nevermind!"

Dave then shrugged on his mind, then opened the door for Clay.

"Have a nice trip then." He said in his usual monotone voice. "Y-yeah, thanks."

"And by the way—", Dave interrupted and Clay hummed in confusion.

"Don't-" dave sighed, "don't cry for him."

Clay smiled, "I will."

"Oh yeah, be ready for the MCC 8 next week." Dave reminded.

"Oh, shit." He cussed when he forgot about it, and then he nodded, "yeah, I'll practice tommorow."

Clay then waved at him, "I'll see you next week-" he then looked down, "if you wanna hangout or practice, y'know." 

Dave nodded, "yeah, I know." He then waved at Clay.

"See ya, green man."

"You too, pinky."

Dave then closed the door, and then goes back to editing and looks at the clock at his laptop, "huh, guessed we talked about 5 hours straight."

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎


	4. Can You Be My Dave To My Clay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Dave has a relationship when their were kids, little jokes and jokingly flirts. That these children have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just been copy n paste UwU feeling good :V

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Clay and Dave has relationship when their were kids, little jokes and jokingly flirts. That these children have before.

"Come on, Clay!" Dave then grabbed Clay's hand, while running towards the playground.

"S-slow down, Dave!", yelled by Clay worried that they might slipped.

Dave just giggled, when they reached the playground Dave then bowed down to Clay, of course Clay was confused so he tilted his head to a his side then raised his one brow up.

"Y'know Clay, you're my princess!" Dave grinned, while holding a box cut crown then put it onto the blonde's head.

Clay smiled brightly, then pretend to be having a grown doing the princess bow to Dave. "And you're my knight in shining armor!"

Clay then hugged Dave, while still giggling. And they then run towards a tree, while having a kite flying above them with Dave holding on a stick that's attached the kite's string to it.

"Dave?", the blonde called out.

"Yeah?" The pinknette answered back.

"Do you think—" he then looked down and grabbed the box cut crown off of his head, then silently looked at it.

"Do I think what?" Dave asked with curiosity.

"Do you think—erm." Clay was blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Spill it out, Clay" 

"Do you think, we'll be t-together?, Like—" he then looked away from Dave, "We're like p-princess and prince." Clay stuttered out.

Dave didn't get the idea at first, but then he got it, "Oh!, Like where princess and prince get together?, Then they get married stuff?"

Clay gulped, 'how can he, be so calm about this?', then Clay nodded at him.

Dave then looked down and smiled, "Of course!" He looked back at Clay again. Clay looked at him with wide eyes and a little tinted red cheeks.

"I did say that, I'll be you're knight." the piglin looked at the blonde with a smile.

Clay then grinned and giggled as he hugged him, tackling him onto ground. "H-hey! Clay!" He then laughed along with him.

When they're we're done, Clay then looked at Dave, whose on the ground. While Clay whose on to Dave, Clay then grinned with a happy eyed closed.

And Dave grinned along.

Alas, Dave then got up and grabbed a stick next to him. He broke it half, then started to seemly rubbed hard on it - it did made scratching noises.

After hours passed, Dave was finally done.

Clay then looked at what the piglin did, he then saw letter?.

—

D + C

With an heart around it, he looked at him confused, "what's this supposed to mean?"

"It means, D is for-" he then pointed himself, "And C is for-" then he pointed at him.

At first, Little Clay doesn't understand. When Little Dave made it obvious he then understand.

"But why with a heart?"

"Cause' why not?"

Eh-

Clay gulped, "Is it because of what I said?", He saw Dave smirked evily and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Please, don't do that Dave." He playfully punched his shoulder.

Dave laughed.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎


	5. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tournament was going on, MCC is mostly like they call it. The Owner of the MCC chooses the teams, of consisting rainbow colors, 13 teams are formed to fight for a championship. Today, Team Pink Parrots has been formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here's a funny fun fact; I frequently- well not really, but I mostly forgot spellings that are easy to remember. Like I forgot the spelling for tournament, so I typed in Tornament, then I realized that it's not that word, because that word doesn't even exist!, So I searched it up in my dictionary app and I just missed the 'u', sigh.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

A tournament was going on, MCC is mostly like they call it. The Owner of the MCC chooses the teams, of consisting rainbow colors, 13 teams are formed to fight for a championship. Today, Team Pink Parrots has been formed.

"Arghhhh—" a groan was heard from the dirty blonde hair.

"Fuck—" then he slapped the alarm's buttons, when he fails he—

"you motherfucker!, Shut the hell up! Ugh!" And he seriously ended up unplugging the alarm, and just almost broke it too— he really doesn't care, if he needs to get another clock.

Clay sighed, and looked at the alarm screen, "what the hell?, Why would I wake up at six am?" He questioned himself under his breath.

He then looked at the calendar and saw red circle around a certain day—

August 15  
MCC 8

Clay's eyes widened, it was today. Guess that's the reason why he woke up at such early hour, good thing he and his team practiced on the training place on the MCC building.

And, man. He almost fall for Dave, when he saw how smooth Dave is doing the Parkour Warriors straight and straight he never misse— oh, he fell onto the ladder neons.

Clay's hopes were still up, once he was done doing the Parkour Warriors. He'll definitely help his boyfr— no, guy friend.

And of course, he'll help michael and burren, whose currently on their team.

Clay groaned, he then goes to the bathroom and shower. After that he was now freshly cleaned, not to mention he put salt onto his teeth to make it even more white.

He wore his typical clothing, soft green hoodie with a thick black pants and a dark brown boots, and of course his smiley drawn-kid mask, he didn't put up his hood yet, he'll definitely put it up once the tournament starts.

He then goes outside of his room, have his breakfast by a freshly cooked bacon with eggs. He has alot of foods he can cook, since his mother would often ask help from him for cooking meals, he made the wet cat food for patches, his lovable soft princess.

After those, he washed them. And gave alot of coos and kisses for patches, rambling to her, how he'll definitely miss rubbing her stomach to her head, and to her chin. And seeing her purr from those.

Patches is Clay's energy and stress reliever, whenever he's stressed patches let's him aggressively rubs her soft fur, and to purr. Patches would constantly always wanted attention although she's loyal, she can be a bratty cat sometimes.

Whenever Dave would visit, she'll definitely attack him with no hesitation, not because she knew that Dave's a dog lover, but because of how touchy Dave is sometimes.

That's why Dave ended up having a scar onto his cheek, Dave doesn't hate patches, but he hates how she can be aggressive.

After a whole session of Clay just cooing at patches, who always respond with a meow or touching Clay's cheeks to her paws.

Clay then let her down, and say one more goodbye to his precious princess.

"Good bye, my little princess.", He coos at her, and patches responding with a loving meow.

"Mommy is definitely gonna miss you.", Don't honestly mind him, he refers himself as the mommy of patches, I mean he does give off mother hen vibes, whenever he's with patches. 

He then gave her, one more look and then closed the door and locked it.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

He arrived at MCC Building, that's just next to the Hypixel Building. He then get checked and of course, he gave what the security needed.

After what the security did, he was now allowed inside. And how wide his eyes were, it's all big and new to be honest.

He saw many players, mostly of them are twitch streamers, and youtubers. And Clay is both.

He saw the leaderboards, the MCC past winners. He was nostalgic to be honest, even though last tournament was just last month ago.

He was listening to a song, he mostly gets calmed by, and lessen his nervousness.

He then looked at his phone.

He looked at the notifications he got, but most of them are just nick whining, how unfair mcc is.

Clay goes to the team section, the team section has different rooms that's for the challengers nor teams. He walks past to green guardians, he looked at the name; GeorgenotFound.

He shook his head, and proceeded to walk towards his team, which is the pink parrots.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Consisting; Him, Dave, Michael, and Burren. He doesn't really know if they would win, he just hopes that they would win.

He opened the door, and saw them three already there. Dave was the first one to look up and see's Clay, "hallo." he waved, with his usual weird way to say 'hello'.

Burren and Michael greeted him too, Clay smiled and waves them both. "Hey guys."

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

After them just chatting and then making strategies, on how to make games or deciding what game they should vote first.

They heard the alarm, and it signals that it's time to get out of the team's room.

The Pink Parrots then did a good luck looks on each other, they leave the room.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

George saw the pink parrots leave their room, his eyes directed to a certain dirty blonde man, who's laughing with the team. Man, he missed making Clay laughed like that. I mean, he does tries to bring him back and he won't stop, but Clay wasn't even calling him or even saying atleast, hello at him.

He's a bit disappointed, but he can't blame him. It's his fault after all.

He sighed, and Nick noticed it. "Hey man, it's okay, he'll forgive you someday, just give him time." Nick reassured, george smiled at him, and nodded.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Clay's team are now depending on him, right now. Liam's now the enemy, his currently facing, and he saw how Dave was being salty with Liam.

"Hbomb, please! Don't ruin my life again!" Yelled a devastated Dave, who had nightmares, when his last team lost to Liam on the finale.

"Dream, Dream please!, I'll tell everyone to subscribe to your channel please!" Dave pleaded, he promised Clay not to say his name out public.

Clay then missed one shot, but he has one more arrow. When shot it and voice was heard.

"PINK PARROTS WON MCC!" Yelled the admins.

Clay was hyper happy, "Yessss!, Let's fucking go—! he said while jumping around the platform, while his team was laughing in tears. And Dave was just saying, thank you's. "Let's go!" Clay then yelled again.

Nick was then happy yelling, "Dream won!" He was so happy. And George was just happy for his boy— ah, no it's ex boyfriend.

They were now all teleported to the winner's platform, and saw the champions on the platform. George was just smiling at Clay, who obviously didn't him saw smiling at him, he then saw Clay hugged Dave and his face turned bitter.

And to make it even more worse, Dave hugged him back and buried his face into Clay's pale neck, where he used to place kisses there.

The other two team members then laughed. George is not really happy to go home like this.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was listening to homage by mild high club, and it's the slowed version. While writing this, so that's why I like put it on top, if y'all wanna know what's pissbaby was listening to. And if you don't know that song, it's that tiktok song that starts with, "someone wrote this song" tiktok music, and no I did not found this on tiktok, I was a fan of mild high club, but I got bored of them and I don't know why, but I wanted to looked back at their songs.


	6. I'm Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has been so sad, he couldn't stop atleast frowning, or have anything to say. He couldn't even apologized to Clay even he wanted to.

George has been so sad, he couldn't stop atleast frowning, or have anything to say. He couldn't even apologized to Clay even he wanted to.

George was being honest, he loved Clay truthfully but he hates himself, he doesn't know what's wrong with his mind lately. Before all of these cheating scandal have done.

Everything was absolutely normal. No fights, no drama, just him and Clay. He was okay with Dave being friends with Clay, since their childhood friends. But it clicks him sometimes, that Dave was being too touchy and sweet at the cute dark blondie.

And even worse, The emerald eyed male, just let's it happen. If he was in the position of Clay, he'll definitely say; he's uncomfortable and he doesn't want to be touched slightly. 

But, no he's in Clay's shoes, but he still loves him. Even if they broke up in the future, he never expresses strong feelings before, that's why he never really came apologizing to Clay immediately.

He knows that Clay hates him, he never gotten any responses to the dirty blondie, nor even answer him on discord, or even his phone. He has no confidence to go twitter right now, since he knows that there's alot of memes of him, or #cheatergeorge can be quite a endgame for him.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

It felt lonely without Clay, no pet names, no soft kisses, no touches, and no laughs or wheezes. He even miss patches, but he knew that she doesn't really know him well. 

He then goes to instagram, where no most drama happens onto this site.

While he scrolling, he came across this random drawing and it's seemingly looked like Clay, when he played it, he blushed when the drawing Clay was dancing in a maid dress, even worse it only changes to maid dress when it's in kind of explicit scenery. 

Even worse, he remembered that moves, he remembered Clay has posted that, but he was dancing with normal clothes, and then he's here. Imaging it Clay wearing a maid dress, while doing the hip dance.

And in that edit, it's just a well drawn animation. So why is he even blushing at it?

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Then the next day, he saw Dave has posted something on Twitter, when he looked at it, it broke his already broken heart.

Clay was sleeping, while Dave was just laying beside him, doing a peace sign, infront of his face and while Clay was sleeping peacefully. He swiped to a next photo, he saw Dave seemly kissing Clay onto his blonde hair- he didn't really noticed how Clay was smiling a little.

He didn't enjoy this one bit, his colorblind eyes are twitching in envy and anger. He saw the comments-

Awwwwww, so cute! Ship it!

Ayyyyyyy lmaooooo, blob and pig sounds great combination.

Gogy might be jealous lmaoooooo!

George's eyes twitched at that last comment, it has alot of likes too- and he found Dave commenting it with a heart.

He can't calm down, he needs to call Nick.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pimp named slickback, eyyy where the tiktok fans UwU


	7. My Love For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave was going to confess his feelings, but suddenly a feeling of nervousness was devouring him instead.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Dave was going to confess his feelings, but suddenly a feeling of nervousness was devouring him instead.

Dave was feeling giddy today, he does know why, but he instead accept another reason why. Because he just posted a twitter photo including where a cute Clay was sleeping onto his chest, and boy was he so happy, when he was seeing comments on his posted.

Especially that one comment, where they even mentioned George. He immediately liked that comment and replied with a; truueeeeee. 

He knows that he'll be scolded by tommorow early morning, since Clay checks twitter very early, and cause he's a early bird. He lik— loves having a angry mama Clay. Heck, he even imagined him in a apron cooking for his husband.

Man, he was daydreaming too much to the point, where he ends up sleeping at twelve-thirty am.

But, even worse. He was actually taking care of something he'll have to reveal soon for his future. Uh, no it's not explicit. He's a not a dirty minded bastard.

Instead, he's a motherfucking enthusiasm bastard.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

Morning passes and as expected, he sees an angry blonde man, that's crossed arms and tapping his feet onto the wooden floor impatiently, and his plump lips are twitched upwards onto one side— he definitely knows that his ass is getting kicked.

When he gets up, he puts his hands up lazily, signing he gives up, and now he begins to.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

After a short-long explanation, he sees Clay then nodding, and accepting the explanation.

But, he wasn't expecting a smack onto his head.

"Ow!" Dave groaned, eyes angrily looking at the mischievous smirk that's on the blondie's face. "What the fuck was that for?!" He growled at him.

Clay letting out a soft laugh, "that's for fucking posting a picture, shithead." He growled back— i swear to blood god, they still have a rivalry even since their fucking kids.

And, Dave let it slide, I mean it's his fault, but not it's his fault. When the blonde was clearly sleeping so adorably. He wouldn't risk it, when he doesn't take a picture, sure he wouldn't have to post it on twitter. But, he wants brag anyway.

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

He crumped a paper again, he doesn't know, why confessing has to be so hard. He could ask aphrodite, but he knows, when he did he'll get a answer, that's related to his answer; it's hard. He'll definitely get that from her.

He then writes another one, and then started to practicing it on a mirror and— even buying a bouquet would be more prettier. But he has to do this on valentines day.

He has too. 

☼︎✩✵✩☼︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it's short again :'(, I've been so busy, so short chapters might be calling in, and is too at the oneshot, but don't worry they'll get longer someday.


End file.
